Official Lost Podcast transcript/March 11, 2010
the JoshMeister is responsible for this partial transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. KRIS WHITE: How important is Annie? Why was Kate's name scratched off? And, LOST the Musical. We'll have ponderances on those questions and more in today's official Lost audio podcast. [Opening Lost Theme] KRIS WHITE: Hello, everyone, and welcome back to the podcast. We're here today with executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse to rehash our last two episodes, "Sundown" and "Dr. Linus" and prehash our upcoming episode entitled "Recon" that airs Tuesday, March 16th from 9 to 10 P.M. only on ABC, of course. They'll also, as always, take some of your fan questions. Don't forget, you can submit your future questions, past questions, sideways questions, whatever they are, to lostfanquestions@abc.com (all one word). Don't forget to check out the legalese at the end of the podcast, of course. Here now, though, are Damon and Carlton. CARLTON CUSE: Good morning, Damon! DAMON LINDELOF: Hello, Carlton. CARLTON CUSE: And gosh it's a good day because Kris White is back from paternity leave. DAMON LINDELOF: Paternity leave. We did an episode called "Maternity Leave" but Kris is back from paternity leave. CARLTON CUSE: I misstated, actually, on my Twitter feed that he was on maternity leave and many people corrected me, or were wondering whether you were actually were on maternity leave, whether there was something strange that had happened. DAMON LINDELOF: I've actually got a question later, Carlton, about lactation, so... and Kris laugh CARLTON CUSE: Talk about a teaser! DAMON LINDELOF: I'm not joking! Stay tuned, ladies and gentlemen. CARLTON CUSE: Wow. DAMON LINDELOF: Stay tuned. CARLTON CUSE: Wow. That's like, you know, the weather guy who comes on and says "Storm watch, coming up!" not transcribed yet CARLTON CUSE: What are we to make of Sayid's condition coming out of Sundown, Damon? DAMON LINDELOF: What I love about "Sundown"—and that script was written by Paul Zbyszewski and Graham Roland and directed by Bobby Roth—is, there's this kind of cool thing in play which is if you tell somebody that they're evil, is that an excuse for them to act evil? Ben Linus says last year, "Hey, you're a killer no matter what you do," and now Dogen, who basically tried to kill this guy based on whatever they hooked him up to, he says "You're a bad dude, too, and if you're not a bad dude then prove it," but it seems like when he gives Sayid that knife to kill Locke, he's actually setting Sayid up to have Locke do his dirty work for him, so there's an argument to be made for the fact that Dogen sort of got what was coming to him. CARLTON CUSE: Yeah, but you know, I like Dogen, though. I was sorry to see that Dogen got killed. I felt bad for Dogen. DAMON LINDELOF: Hey, I'm not saying that Dogen had it coming. All I'm saying is, it's not up to us, Carlton, to decide whether or not Sayid is good or evil. CARLTON CUSE: Actually, it is. DAMON LINDELOF: Oh. Laughs Well, there you go. Moving on. CARLTON CUSE: Moving on. So, uh, "Dr. Linus". DAMON LINDELOF: Yeah, this one sort of definitely one of our favorite episodes of the, of the season if not the series, and this was written by Eddie and Adam and directed by Mario Van Peebles, and I really love "Dr. Linus" because I feel for the first time, clearly the big controversy this season, it feels—maybe controvery isn't the right word—but the thing that people are talking about is the sideways and we kind of knew that this was going to happen, didn't we Carlton? CARLTON CUSE: We certainly did. DAMON LINDELOF: Yes. CARLTON CUSE: I mean, obviously, the big question that's hanging over the season is how are these two timelines going to reconcile and what are we to make of what's going on in the sideways. But there obviously are—there's more information about those things coming as the season progresses. I mean— DAMON LINDELOF: But in "Dr. Linus" obviously it's just a good yarn. The sideways story is less about what is going on here, and more about good old fashioned Season 1 redemption. CARLTON CUSE: Yeah, I mean, we basically, the—I think the key to the sideways here is the way in which it's sort of connects to the Island story, and, you know, for us it was really an exciting thing for us to write a episode which was really about Ben's redemption and about, you know, the degree to which this guy, who has obviously done a lot of bad things—is it possible for Ben to be redeemed? Is it possible for Ben to become a different person? And his level of remorse and Emerson's acting in this episode was just unbelievable, and you know, I think that final scene with Ilana where she finally forgives him is really one of the more powerful scenes that we've ever done on the show. The fact that Ben Linus, who is definitely one of the big bads of the series........ audience doesn't want him to die... can't say enough great things about Michael.... great script.... not transcribed yet DAMON LINDELOF: And, you know, all the little touches in it, the Miles digging up, you know, a little shoutout back to "Exposé" with the diamonds. CARLTON CUSE: Right. DAMON LINDELOF: And then of course, the ending of the episode where we see that who has returned to the Island, Carlton. CARLTON CUSE: Yes, indeed. DAMON LINDELOF: Do you think that Charles Widmore is perhaps the person that Jacob was referring to back in "Lighthouse" when he said someone is coming to the Island? CARLTON CUSE: Yeah, I mean, I think it's a good chance he could be referring to Charles Widmore. I think that's my—that would be my educated guess. DAMON LINDELOF: So, but if Jacob was referring to Charles Widmore as the person who's coming to the Island does that mean that Widmore is now on our side? He's an agent of Jacob? This horrible, horrible man Charles Widmore who is responsible for bringing this freighter of doom and Keamy and all the— CARLTON CUSE: Laughs "The freighter of doom." DAMON LINDELOF: Has he been flipped in some way? What, what—where are his allegiances? CARLTON CUSE: That's, that's very interesting. I'm actually curious to find that out, Damon. I— I— I just can't say. DAMON LINDELOF: We're probably never going to see Charles Widmore on the show again, are we? This is one of those dangling threads that you're not going to resolve? CARLTON CUSE: No, I think it would be really irresponsible if we didn't see Charles Widmore on the show. DAMON LINDELOF: Can you guarantee me right here in this podcast that we will see Charles Widmore in next week's episode, "Recon"? CARLTON CUSE: Yes! DAMON LINDELOF: What?! CARLTON CUSE: I will! DAMON LINDELOF: Good gravy! CARLTON CUSE: Actually, I think that serves as a pretty good prehash for "Recon," don't you think? DAMON LINDELOF: And who's, who—who is the focal point of "Recon," Carlton? CARLTON CUSE: Uh, it would be, uh, James Ford, AKA Sawyer. DAMON LINDELOF: Ahh. I feel like we had not gotten our Sawyer fix this season. CARLTON CUSE: No. As a matter of fact, I think some people have been actually been upset that like several weeks have gone by and there hasn't really been, you know, much for Sawyer in these stories, so— DAMON LINDELOF: Yeah. Well, when last we saw him, he was with Locke, but then Locke shows up at Claire's hovel and she's like "That's my friend," so, so where is Sawyer exactly? Is he hanging out with Jin? CARLTON CUSE: Uh, I—we're going to find out this week, and I think, um, you know, the title "Recon" is pretty intriguing to me. What do you think—what is, what does "Recon" mean? DAMON LINDELOF: Technically, it means that reconnaissance— CARLTON CUSE: Uh huh. DAMON LINDELOF: —which is basically sort of sending someone behind enemy lines to figure out what's going on. But it could mean "to con again." And— CARLTON CUSE: Ohhh. Like a double meaning title. DAMON LINDELOF: Like "re-con." And he is a conman. CARLTON CUSE: That's true, so maybe it means both things. DAMON LINDELOF: Wow. CARLTON CUSE: That would be exciting. DAMON LINDELOF: That would be clever if we pulled that off somehow. CARLTON CUSE: All right, well, that's good, so— DAMON LINDELOF: It's time for questions! CARLTON CUSE: Questions, Kris! music plays not transcribed yet DAMON LINDELOF: "It's been a few years now since you promised that we'd see what happened to Sayid's cat, Nadia. In a podcast, you promised we'd see what happened there. Don't forget, lies make Baby Jesus cry." CARLTON CUSE: Cackles DAMON LINDELOF: "Love the show, Michael in Dublin, Ireland." CARLTON CUSE: Wow. God, I forgot that we made that pro— I, my guess is that it was a rather facetious prob— promise that we were going to see what happened to Nadia's cat. [Transcriber's note: The person who asked this question was a bit confused; a character named Amira in a Sayid flashback had a cat, and Mikhail had a cat named Nadia on the Island, but neither Sayid nor Nadia had a cat. See Cats.] not transcribed yet CARLTON CUSE: Okay, this is uh, this is from Ari Margolis. Or Mar-go-lis. DAMON LINDELOF: Great. not transcribed yet CARLTON CUSE: "In the episode 'Lockdown' who was responsible or behind the dropping of the palette of DHARMA food that lands on the Island?" DAMON LINDELOF: The answer to the question is, we have every intention of answering where the palette came from. However, it might not happen in the actual show itself. CARLTON CUSE: That's right. DAMON LINDELOF: That's all we're willing to say at this point. CARLTON CUSE: Yes. DAMON LINDELOF: I think that's intriguing enough. CARLTON CUSE: That's very intriguing in its—yes. DAMON LINDELOF: So— CARLTON CUSE: Okay. But it's not going to happen right now on this podcast? DAMON LINDELOF: Yeah. off transcribing at about 11:18 not transcribed yet music plays. KRIS WHITE: not transcribed yet